


7 Things Tendou Satori Did For His Boyfriends (and the 1 thing they did for him)

by avestrum



Series: tendou week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 + 1, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tendou Satori Week 2020, TendouWeek2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: There is room for everyone in his heart.Tendou Week Day 5: fluff + tendou/stz volleyball club
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Kawanishi Taichi/Tendou Satori, Oohira Reon/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Yamagata Hayato
Series: tendou week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	7 Things Tendou Satori Did For His Boyfriends (and the 1 thing they did for him)

There is room for everyone in his heart

1.

Spending time with Semi is nice. Tendou always lets him have his free time without everyone to bother him. Semi gets migraines sometimes, that leave him wanting to sit in the dark so he can nap instead of being bothered by anyone else.

Tendou slips into the dark dorm room. Yamagata is off with Reon and Ushijima, leaving Semi to try and fight the pounding in his head in the emptiness of his dorm.

Semi is a lump underneath his comforter. His head moves when the light from the hallway illuminates the wall opposite his bed. 

“Satori?” He croaks. His throat sounds dry. 

Tendou is lucky he thought ahead to bring some bottled water and some snacks with him. He sets down the snacks on Semi’s desk, but takes the waterbottle in his hand as he steps carefully over to Semi’s bed. 

“Hey Eita.” Tendou whispers. He lowers himself carefully onto Semi’s bed, next to the lump that is Semi’s covered frame. Semi turns over to look at him through half open eyes. The bags under his eyes seem better than they were at early morning practice. “Feeling better?” 

“A little.” Semi murmurs. He presses his face close to Tendou’s thigh, until he’s resting his head onto the firm muscle. His fingers graze the side of Tendou’s thigh, hand sneaking out from underneath his comforter. “Join me?” 

Tendou softens, looking down at Semi with a fond look on his face.

“Of course babe.” He moves carefully, letting Semi lift up the comforter for him to slide under. They rearrange themselves until Semi lays his head onto Tendou’s chest, smiling to himself.

“Thanks Satori.” Semi whispers once he closes his eyes.

Tendou cards his fingers through Semi’s dip dyed hair, smiling softly.

“No problem.” 

2

“Just call me Reon.” Reon had insisted when they met in their first year, and it had stuck, Tendou loves how affectionate Reon is willing to be, how open he is.

Dating Reon is a pleasure. Of course, of all his boyfriends, Reon is the most responsible (don’t tell Shirabu he said that) and the most dad-like (which Reon knows). But that also makes it easier for Tendou to shop for him when he wants to spoil him.

Reon likes sweaters. From stylish colourblocked, knitted sweaters from UNIQLO, handmade thrift store sweaters that cost a hundred yen, ugly christmas sweaters. He enjoys wearing ones that are just a hint too big. Tendou likes it when he wears them too. They make Reon look soft and kind, and since Reon already is kind and supportive, looking it is just a bonus.

Tendou carries the shopping bags with two fingers hooked around the thin rope straps. The sweater wrapped in nice paper from the store is a soft cream, with a light blue hem. Tendou saw it on display when he was walking back to the train station after picking up the latest Jump copy and couldn’t resist buying it for his boyfriend. So when he got back to the dorms he dropped all the stuff he bought for himself into his dorm room and had made his way down the hall.

He shifts his weight onto his feet when he stops in front of Reon’s door. 

He hasn’t really thought about whether Reon would  _ like _ said sweater.

Eventually the door opens before he knocks, because Reon seems to have a seventh sense about when Tendou has second thoughts. But also because Reon seems to always know that there’s someone outside his door even when they’re quiet.

“Hello Satori.” Reon says with a soft smile. Immediately Tendou melts, because he’s weak when any one of his boyfriend’s smiles in such a genuine way. “What do you have there?” 

“Oh!” Tendou glances down at the bag in his hand, before he shoves it against Reon’s chest a bit too excitedly. “I bought you something!” He says too loudly. When Reon takes the bag from him, he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I saw it in the shop window, and it looked really cute! And you like that colour so-”

“Calm down Satori.” Reon says with a slight giggle, his tone gentle. He carefully removes the wrapped sweater from the bag and places the bag down gently. He sits on his bed, patting the spot next to him with one hand while the other pats the sweater as he puts it in his lap.

“Sit next to me while I take a look?” Reon asks.

Tendou nods rapidly, moving to do so, twiddling his fingers together nervously as he sits next to Reon. 

Reon opens the wrapping with so much care. It’s not taped, nor is it actual wrapping paper, just the soft, thin paper that the store uses to protect certain fabrics when they’re placed in bags, but Reon handles it with gentle hands.

He unfolds the sweater on his lap, running fingers over the pale, robin’s egg blue hem at the base and collar of the sweater.

“Oh Satori.” Reon breathes, turning to look at Tendou with shiny eyes. Tendou can’t help but beam, especially when Reon leans in to kiss his cheek. “I love it, thank you so much for thinking of me.” 

“Of course!” Tendou replies enthusiastically. 

  
  


3

Tendou never studies with Shirabu out of obligation. He is in class 2 because he cannot be bothered applying himself to anything but volleyball, mostly because while the teachers do their best to be professional, they do not expect more than the bare minimum from them. However when Shirabu studies, there is something to be admired about his boyfriend’s determination.

Tendou doesn’t study with him. Not really. Shirabu allows him to organize his notes and control his flashcards, because he has been through the content before in the previous year, but he’s mostly there for moral support. 

“Kenjirou, your marks for your english comprehension are impressive.” Tendou compliments when he flips through the pages of Shirabu’s most recent test. 

“Hmm.” Shirabu responds distractedly. He’s working on some complicated kanji. Tendou doesn’t really know if he’s doing it because he needs too or if he’s doing it because he wants to impress his teachers further. “Studied English with Taichi.” 

Tendou glances at the clock. His boyfriend has been painstakingly working through his homework for the better part of four hours now, and it is starting to get late. Luckily they’re allowed to stay in the club room for as long as they like as long as they are not a disturbance and stay on campus.

The club room has a small kitchenette attached, something that the club had added when Tendou was in first year thanks to leftover funds from alumni donations.

“Would you like some tea Kenjirou? Since you’re not going to be sleeping anytime soon?” Tendou asks gently, touching Shirabu on his shoulder to get his attention.

Shirabu lifts his head and blinks the haze from his eyes, focusing on Tendou kneeling next to him.

“If you could?” He raises his eyebrows slightly, giving Tendou half-hearted puppy dog eyes. 

“Two green teas coming right up Kenji~!” Tendou beams. Shirabu returns the beaming grin with a small smile of his own. 

“For my hardworking kohai.” Tendou sets the small teacups (that Ushijima insisted they keep because they were  _ cute _ ) across from himself and Shirabu. “You’re doing so well Kenji-kun! I’m proud of you.” 

Tendou doesn’t miss the blush across Shirabu’s cheeks when he ducks his head and looks away from the redhead. That’s fine, because Tendou knows how smart and hardworking Kenjirou really is.

  
  
  


4

It’s general knowledge that Goshiki is actually Tendou’s favourite kohai. It’s not just because they’re dating, because he would never reduce Goshiki’s worth to _ just a boyfriend. _ Goshiki is brimming full of potential. He’s a tall first year. He already has power behind his jump serves and by third year will probably have more control than Ushijima does. He has worked to strengthen and hone his line shots.

But Tendou’s favourite part about it is Goshiki is always eager to practice even when he runs around doing the most work. Tendou does not discount the other hard work that the first years put in, they are good, they’re at Shiratorizawa after all, but Goshiki is first string and they are not.

Goshiki bounds across the gym, somehow still full of energy despite an extra fifty serves after practice and twenty laps around the gym. Tendou wants to sprawl on the floor, but the thought of his sweaty back sticking to the floor uncomfortably puts him off the idea. 

“Satori-senpai!” Goshiki startles him, suddenly next to him from across the gym. Tendou must be zoning out more than he realizes. 

“Yes Tomucchi?” Goshiki blushes at the nickname, not as much as he blushes when Tendou drawls his first name in a low tone, but it is still a joy to see Goshiki’s cheeks red.

“Did you want me to help clean up?” Goshiki asks enthusiastically. The other first years are still lingering around the gym, while the rest of the second years have drifted off and the third years had already left to make sure they get a seat in the cafeteria to eat.

“Nah Tomucchi.” Tendou waves a hand dismissively. “Sagae-kun! Shibata-kun! Mind picking up the balls while I take down the nets?” Tendou calls out. The first years startle at first, before they nod along and start chasing after the balls that were littered all over the gym. 

“But Sa-”

“Nope.” Tendou presses a finger playfully to Goshiki’s lips. “Why don’t you go finish your stretches, after all you worked hard today, cool down and then we’ll go for ice cream after dinner alright?” 

They make it to dinner a little bit late, after Tendou finishes cleaning up the gym and then joins Goshiki for his stretches, and then racing each other from the gym to the cafeteria across campus. They’re a little bit sweaty as they sit down to eat, but Tendou nudges Goshiki’s shoulder and shares a secret smile with him and they both giggle.

Sneaking out later to share a banana split with strawberry and chocolate ice cream makes up for getting back to their dorms at 1am.

  
  


5

Tendou, in some ways, is lucky that he has a dorm room to himself. It means that any one of his boyfriends can come over and share a bed with him if he’s feeling particularly affectionate or needy, as long as they don’t get caught by a class rep the next morning.

Tendou has his own dorm, which means that Yamagata takes full advantage of it on the days they get to finish practice early. Still hyped up from the end of practice and having shoved his face with some food from the cafeteria, Yamagata is stretching on Tendou’s floor, in the limited space their dorm rooms allow.

Tendou’s desk is pushed towards the window on the other side of the dorm, leaving extra space for Yamagata to stretch out. Tendou is perched on his bed, leaning over his wheelie chair so one of his long arms can reach Yamagata’s laptop on the desk. 

There’s always a new dance move that Yamagata wants to learn. 

Today’s is something Tendou doesn’t think is possible, but if anyone could learn it it’s Yamagata. It involves a lot of arm movements, and Tendou doesn’t know how Yamagata could have so much energy after practice to move around like that, he feels exhausted just from watching him.

But Yamagata has a thing for it. He’s  _ good _ at it. He can move his hips and his body like the guys in the choreography videos that they follow along with on youtube. Sometimes Tendou doesn’t know how his body could move like that. Does he have the same kind of muscles?

“Ugh.” Yamagata huffs, leaning over where he’s on the floor, attempting to push himself further forward over his crossed legs. “Hey Satori, you think you can help me out a bit?” 

“Yeah!” Tendou scrambles off the bed, pausing the intro to the choreography video so he can press his knees into Yamagata’s back, helping him stretch forward.    
“Good?” 

“So good.” Yamagata says, turning his head to the side to smile up at Tendou. They stay like that for a few moments until Yamagata releases the grip he has on the carpet and taps one of Tendou’s thighs to get him to let up.

He doesn’t let Tendou move away from him though. He tugs on the hem of Tendou’s shirt, pulling him down while Yamagata stretches up as best as he can to kiss Tendou square on the lips.

“Thanks for helping me with this babe.” Yamagata beams.

Tendou blushes all the way back to his spot on his bed.

6

Tendou and Kawanishi don’t have a lot in common. Aside from being tall for their age, sharing the same position and both having a knack for guess blocking, even though Kwanishi prefers read blocking, they are pretty different and have different interests.

The one thing they do bond over is their penchant for languages. Years of interest in different movies (k-dramas), animes and manga have led to Tendou picking up English and Korean, while he isn’t fluent, he can hold a decent conversation. Kawanishi likes western films, and watches them when he has a few hours spare in the evening.

Tendou likes it when they spend time together. 

They never really do anything. They don’t go out like their other dates in their group. They don’t plan anything weeks ahead in advance. It’s a day by day thing.

Kawanishi has a few books in English that he likes to read.

His English is pretty good, he’s been learning it for two years, simply from watching movies, reading along with the subtitles and reading books that his mother buys for him.

Tendou leans back on Kawanishi’s bed, tangling their legs together as Kawanishi pokes his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he thumbs over a word he’s hesitating on. The dorm is quiet, aside from low, english music coming from Kawanishi’s stereo (a gift from his mother when he moved into the dorms.)

These kind of days leave Tendou’s mind blissfully distracted. There is no idea hopping, or crazy interventions needed as he listens to how Kawanishi’s voice curls around english pronunciation and syllables.

“Sacchan?” Kawanishi whispers when he realizes Tendou hasn’t moved for a good five minutes.

“Hmm?” Tendou blinks the distracted haze from his eyes, lifting his eyes from Kawanishi’s lips to his bright ones.

“You okay?” Kawanishi puts the book down in his lap, finger tucked between the pages to mark his spot, at least until he picks up the bookmark that’s next to his thigh.

“Mhmm, I am Taichi.” Tendou’s eyes drop back down to his boyfriend’s mouth. Admiring it is normal, because Kawanishi has the pinkest bottom lips Tendou has ever seen.

“Did you want me to keep going?” 

It takes Tendou a second to realize that he actually has to respond to the question, by then though, Kawanishi has set aside the book he’s reading and is leaning forward to cup the side of Tendou’s face with his hand.

“ _ Wanna do something else? _ ” Kawanishi asks, in English, voice a notch lower than normal. His thumb swipes over Tendou’s bottom lip, playfully implying what they could do.

“Yeah…” Tendou breathes, smiling when Kawanishi shuffles over so that both their legs are truly tangled together as they both lean in.

Reading with Kawanishi is great.

Tendou likes kissing him a lot too.

  
  


7

Ushijima has always been an organized person. Back in their first year, Tendou thought it was because he had a strict and traditional upbringing, that he was being taught to be a responsible, good man, who would then grow to be a good husband. Two years later, they are in their third year and their friendship has blossomed into a loving relationship between him and their team, and Tendou knows  _ so much better. _

The motivation behind Ushijima’s organized lifestyle has, and always will, be volleyball. 

Tendou laughed about it at first, but when Ushijima explained it to him, it made a lot of sense. By organizing his time, with schoolwork, social time and personal times for hobbies and other non-volleyball interests, he was able to devote all remaining time to maintain his peak physical condition for volleyball.

Tendou admires him for it. 

So he helps out sometimes.

Last week Ushijima was complaining about running out of pages in his day planner. 

Yesterday, Tendou was walking by the stationary section in a book store and saw a day planner that was surrounded by cute, brightly coloured cacti that he was sure his boyfriend would love. 

He places it down on Ushijima’s desk, in place of where his old, frayed and now finished planner used to be. Along with the planner is a set of plant themed notebooks, some cute cacti themed palm cards that he couldn’t resist, and a succulent themed sticky note collection. 

They look at home among Ushijima’s desk. It is the one place that remains volleyball free, so that Ushijima can concentrate on his school work. It’s decorated almost minimally, aside from the large terrarium that takes up about an eighth of Ushijima’s desk on the side that is closest to the window.

The door behind Tendou opens, Ushijima and Reon coming into the room, returning from the vending machine on the floor below them. 

“Satori?” Ushijima perks up when he spots the new pile of stationary on his desk. Spoils from the vending machine forgotten, Ushijima rushes towards the desk to examine them, in the most expressive way that could’ve come from his boyfriend. 

Tendou smiles, as Reon shoots him a knowing, fond look from the doorway.

“These are cute!” Ushijima says, holding up the sticky note pad with the succulents on them. “They are  _ Echeveria gibbiflora  _ and  _ Echeveria elegans. _ ” Ushijima almost gushes. His cheeks are flushed when he turns to Tendou, a smile spread across his face and his eyes wide with wonder. “They are my favourite, thank you Tendou.” 

Before Tendou can say anything, Ushijima scoops him up into a hug, lifting his 6’2 frame off of the ground. Tendou yelps, but hugs Ushijima tightly back.

“No problem Wakachan.” Tendou whispers into his boyfriend’s ear. He can feel Ushijima’s smile wide against his shoulder.

And that’s the best thing he could get in return. 

  
  


+1 

“I don’t wanna.” Tendou whines. He’s draped over Reon’s frame, only because Semi dropped him earlier and Taichi immediately picked him up and draped him over Reon like he was some sort of blanket. He presses his face, eyes half closed into the side of Reon’s neck.

“But Satori, you need dinner.” Ushijima says bluntly, even though he is well aware Tendou’s appetite for food is lacking at best. “You’ve had a tiring day.”

“I’m  _ sleepy. _ ” Tendou whines harder into Reon’s shoulder instead. When the group stops in the middle of the hallway to the cafeteria, Tendou grumbles and instead turns to lean against Goshiki, who squeaks under the sudden weight.

“Ts _ u _ t _ o _ m _ u _ ~” Tendou drags out the syllables of Goshiki’s name as he wraps his arms around Goshiki’s shoulders. “I want to nap.” He scrunches his nose and pouts against the side of Goshiki’s face and nuzzles against his younger boyfriend.

“Oi, don’t try and guilt Tsutomu into letting you skip dinner.” Semi pinches his side. It makes Tendou even more grouchy, as he furrows his brows and turns his head away from Semi to sulk instead.

“I just want _ , to nap _ .” Tendou says, punctuating each of his words as he slips his arms from Goshiki’s shoulders. He crosses his arms over his chest, slouching over as he starts down the corridor towards the dorm rooms instead of the cafeteria.

“Satori!” It’s Shirabu who calls out after him. The younger setter frowns when Tendou pauses a few steps away from them, but otherwise, back still turned. 

“Why don’t we just let him nap.” Yamagata mutters. “You know how he is when he doesn’t sleep well, besides, he’s tired.” 

“He also hasn’t eaten in almost a full forty eight hours.” Semi says, equally as grumpy as Tendou is from being brushed off. “He needs to eat something.” 

There’s silence amongst the group, as they all look towards where Tendou is still waiting for them, slouched over tiredly.

“I think I have an idea.” Reon finally says. “Wakatoshi, come with me, Eita, take Satori to the club room.” Semi nods, while the others tilt their heads at Reon with confusion evident on their faces. “The rest of you, go to your rooms and get your pillows and spare blankets and sheets, Hayato, pick up Tendou’s pillow from his room. We’ll have a sleepover in the club room tonight.”

“Right!” The others respond enthusiastically.

It is a bit of effort to try and get Tendou into the club room without an explanation, especially a sleep deprived, grumpy Tendou who pouts and crosses his arms over his shoulders and lets himself become dead weight when Semi tries to carry him to get him to budge.

“Why are we here?” Tendou asks, crossing his arms over his chest for the millionth time since practice ended.

“Just wait.” 

Finally, Reon comes through the door, Ushijima follows with four trays stacked with food. It is clear that it’s from the cafeteria, but there’s enough food to feed their group as the others begin to stream in after Ushijima with blankets and their pillows.

“Since you want to nap.” Reon says as he sets down his tray of food onto the table they use for studying.

“And you need to eat.” Semi adds but it earns a pinch from Shirabu to his side. 

“We decided that a sleepover was the way to go.” Reon gives Tendou what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

The clubroom is silent, as Tendou’s eyes flick back and forth between all his boyfriends, the food and the pillows and blankets, catching his own, anime logo pillow case, among them. His bottom lip quivers, before he breaks out into a beaming grin, throwing himself at Reon.

“I love you!” He mutters. Tendou lifts his head from Reon’s shoulder to glance around at all of them, meeting each and every one of their eyes. “Seriously, I love you guys.”

“We know.” Semi says with a smile.

“We love you too.” They chorus in response. 


End file.
